Aguacero de electricidad
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: [yaoi][ichishi] Una relación rota por una profecía inevitable, una boda entre dos personas que no se aman, y un inteso corrente de electricidad ¿Podrá Ichigo recuperar a Ishida, a punto de casarse con Orihime?


_Hola!!! Me alegro que hayais entrado. Es mi primer fic en este fandom y porque me obligaron, ya que no quería leer ni escribir antes de alcanzar la serie. Es decir, sigo la edición española y por eso solo he leido hasta el tomo 15. Si sale alguna incoherencia, lo siento. Al principio, esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero quería escribir tanta cosa que he decidido partirlo en tres capitulos para hacerlo más ligero (y así os dejo con la intriga xD). Sobre el nombre, lo cogí de una canción de Amaral y me pareció ideal, ya que la electricidad entre Ichigo y Ishida es muy importante en la historia. Eso es todo, espero que os guste._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi y contiene escenas explicitas (solo tenéis que leer la primera escena) así que si no os gusta, no seais masocas y cambiad de fic xD. Mucho mejor para ambos!_

_**Dedicatoria:** Bueno, Nekoi, tu me lo encargaste, así que lo minimo es que te lo dedique. Si no, no existiría esta paranoia de historia. Espero que te guste mucho, guapa, y muchas gracias por todos tus animos!!!! Y si me permites, también va por Saku (Natsu xD), espero que te haga ilusion!_

* * *

**Preludio de Boda**

-Kurosaki...-El suave aliento chocó en la oreja del nombrado, haciéndolo estremecerse.-Kurosaki...-Repitió la voz sensualmente.

El aludido se giró y miró a los ojos de su compaerño. De nuevo, las malditas lentes molestaban. Fue acercando su rostro al desprotegido cuello de Ishida y lo lamió, provocando escalofrios en su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano quitaba poco a poco las gafas y las lanzaba encima de un montón de ropa. Fue recorriendo con su boca la piel del cuello, mientras notaba como a su paso se erizaban los poros. Acarició con el labio superior la saliente nuez y el moreno dejó escapar un suspiro, bajando involuntariamente la cabeza. Ichigo salió de debajo de su mandibula y empezó a darle pequeños picos por todo el rostro. Sus manos ya se metían dentro de la camisa del uniforme, mientras que las de Uryu buscaban en el interior del bolsillo, palpándo el prieto culo del peli-naranja.

-Kurosaki...-Ishida buscó la boca del moreno y ambas se unieron, entremezclando sabores y otros fluidos-Mmm...-Sacó las manos de los tejanos y rodeó el cuello, profundizando el contacto.

Sus cuerpos se seprararon unos milimetros apenas visibles el tiempo suficiente para que ambos pudieran cojer aire y esta vez le tocó a Ishida recorrer el torso de Kurosaki, quitándole por el camino la camiseta. Sus manos delinearon todos sus destacados músculos y rodeáron las sonrosadas aureolas, chúpandolas con deleite. Fue bajando, dejando un recorrido de cortos y dulces besos y, picarónamente, le lamió el ombligo, haciendo estremecer de nuevo a Ichigo.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó, ya arrodillado, delante de él.

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y comienza ya o explotare!-Dijo, agarrandole la cabeza con una mano y haciendo fuerza hacia el abultado paquete que sobresalía en su pantalón. Ishida se resistió.

-¿Explotarás? Eso sería divertido de ver.-Dijo, en tono burlón

-¡Qué te den!-Ichigo ya estaba fuera de sus cabales. Su excitación palpitaba con impaciencia, harta de esperar ¿Cómo podía excitarse con tan pocas caricias?

-Eso espero.-Aun sonriendo, Ishida desabrochó el cierre del tejano y lo bajó junto con los boxers, liberando así la erección, que se alzaba como si quisiera tocar el cielo.

-Si que estás duro, mi amor.-Dijo, burlandose todavía de él. Ichigo volvió a empujar la cabeza del moreno contra su miembro y esta vez, Ishida no se resistió.

Cogió la erección con ambas manos y le dió un lametón, recorriendo toda su longitud. Ichigo expresó su agradecimiento y excitación con un grave gemido y apretó el cabello liso de Uryu con algo de desesperación. Éste sopló en la punta del glandé y todo el cuerpo de Ichigo tembló de placer. Otra sonrisa de parte de Ishida. Siempre resultaba divertido tener seco con Kurosaki. Sin pensarselo más, se introdujo el miembro entero en la boca.

-¡AHHHHH!

Ichigo saltó de la cama, sudando y gritando. Respiraba con dificultad, como si acabara de correr la maratón y su pulso estaba demasiado acelerado. Tardó más de un minuto en serenarse, minuto en el cual se quedó estatico intentado regular la respiración. Cuando al fin su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, volvió a estirarse en la cama. Pero ya no podía dormir. El sueño no salía de su mente. Miró el reloj y comprobó que aun quedaba mucho para el amanecer, tal y como sospechaba. Se apartó el flequillo enganchado por el sudor en su frente y suspiró.

Otra vez. Otra vez había soñado con Ishida. Esos recuerdos que no podía borrar de su mente. Desde que se había enterado de su recien compromiso con Orihime, que no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema. Solo había sido un amor de instituto. Dos chicos que se atraían, una clase solitaria y un instituto cerrado. Una noche de pasión. Aun no comprendía como había podido cometer fallo así. Se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a comprometerse nunca más con nadie. Enterró su cabeza entre las manos, intentando despejarse. Odiaba que sus memorias acudieran a su mente cada vez que se sentía vulnerable. Pero no podía evitar pensar en el rostro de Ishida cuando habían cortado. No podía evitar pensar en su relación, en sus sesiones de sexo en los lavabos, en sus besos, sus caricias...

-Mierda.-Musitó. Ishida se iba a casar la semana siguiente. No podía dejar que las dudas invadieran su ser. Se levantó de la cama y cogió un vaso de agua, el cual le sació la sed en un solo trago. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el desordenado armario. Cogió su chaqueta con la mano y salió disparado de su casa. Lo único que lo podía reconfortar en ese mismo momento era una conversación con Chad.

----

El día lucía soleado. La brillante luz entraba por las vidrieras de diferentes colores, iluminando el interior de la iglesia. Repartidos por entre las decenas de filas de bancos, había trs o cuatro hombres transportando ramos de diversas flores, todos iguales, y colocándolos donde una chica, carpeta en mano, les iba indicando.

Cerca del altar, Orihime hablaba animadamente con el cura. Ishida observaba todo, mientras mandaba a cualquiera que se le acercara, especialmente a la muchacha de la caperta. Constantemente, se subía las gafas por el puente de la nariz, en un tic nervioso. Se notaba que estaba intranquilo.

Y era normal. Faltaban apenas dos días para su boda. Ishida aun no se creía que fuera a casarse con su antigua compañera de clase. Ambos, por razones religiosas, habían decidido casarse por juez. Pero la ilusión de la muchaha de ir con vestido de nuvia -y botas militares negras- no se la quitaba nadie. El cura había accedido a dejarles la iglesia durante ese día a cambio de una considerable suma de dinero y por eso ahora la decoraban al gusto del moreno, que no había querido dejar esa faena a nadie más.

Al verlo tan nervioso, Orihime se disculpó ante el cura y, sigilosamente, se le acercó por la espalda.

-¡Ataque de cosquillas!-Se lanzó contra él y atacó sin piedad sus azilas, intentando hacerle reir. Lo único que consiguió fue que su rostro cambiara del pálido blanco al rojo tomate en un instante.

-¡Orihime!-El corazón se le aceleró por la sorpresa y se separó de ella. La castaña, aun sonriendo, volvió a atacar para sacarle alguna risilla.

De repente, la puerta de la iglesia se abrió estrepitosamente y apareció Ichigo, sudando y respirando entrecortadamente.

Y entonces, sucedió. Esa electricidad paralizante y adictiva les recorrió cada celula del cuerpo cuando los ojos de ambos chicos coincidieron. El tiempo pareció pararse y todo lo demás desapareció. Por un momento, Ichigo quiso dejarse llevar, cojer a Ishida y besarlo, amarlo, poseerlo allí mismo. Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le hizo recordar la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo. Reaccionó. Apartó la mirada y la magia se rompió: los electrones dejaron de fluir entre sus orbes.

El silencio se adueñó de la gran sala. Orihime se apartó un poco del moreno, sin borrar la sonrisa de su faz, pero apretando un poco demasiado el brazo de su prometido. El pelinaranja, una vez recobrado el aliento, intentó poner su mejor cara y se acercó a la muchacha, con una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.

-Hola, Inoue. ¿Has visto a Chad?

-¡Ichigo!-Exclamó la muchacha, soltando su agarre en el antebrazo de su compañero y acercandose al recien llegado.- A Sado... No, no lo he visto. Aunque me pareció verlo en el bar, ese de la esquina.

-¡Gracias!- La voz de Ichigo sonó demasiado efusiva. Se giró y sin, mirar atrás, agitó la mano despidiéndose hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Durante el trayecto, Uryu no le quitó ojo de encima. Pasados unos segundos, se giró hacia la castaña.

-Inoue.-Se subió las gafas en un tic nervioso.-¿Puedes decirle a Tatsuki que se encargue de las flores? Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a la tintorería, a recojer el traje.

La muchacha asintió y besó la mejilla de Ishida cariñosamente.

-Claro. Nos vemos luego.-Le apretó la mano y la soltó, mientras él ya se marchaba. Observó como este desaparecía por donde se había ido Ichigo y giraba en la dirección contraria a la de la tienda. Una vez fuera de su vista, la mirada castaña de la muchacha se tiñó de tristeza. Ella también había podido sentir la energia entre los dos chicos.

Alguien le cogió de la mano; Tatsuki. Inoue apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y suspiró melancolicamente.

-Hime-chan...-Su amiga no conocía remedio posible para aliviar su pesar. Nada podía hacer salvo darle su amistad incondicional... y eso no solía ser suficiente.

----

El bar de la esquina era el lugar donde los trabajadores de alrededor solían reunirse para desayunar. Era un antro pequeño con un miniescenario en desuso, una mesa de billar roñosa, cuatro mesas destartaladas y una barra de bar, donde el único camarero servía las comandas. El local apestaba a humo, sudor y alcohol. Ichigo entró y su cara de malas pulgas frunció más el entrecejo al oler el enrarecido aire. Con la mirada, buscó el alto y grande cuerpo de su amigo. No le costó mucho localizarlo. Sentado en la barra, solo, bebía en pequeños sorbos el vaso de cerveza que sostenía entre sus manos. Con dificultad, fue pasando entre la gente hasta llegar a su compañero. Una palmada en la espalda fue el saludo más cariñoso que podían hacerse.

-Te buscaba, Chad.-Sus expresivos ojos negros lo miraron, interrogantes, incitándole a seguir.-Necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo. ¡Una cocacola!-Dijo, alzando la mano para hacerse ver entre la muchedumbre. El camarero asintió para indicarle que lo había oido.-Hoy... he vuelto a soñar con Ishida.-Su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa. Un vaso lleno de líquido negro aparecio ante sus ojos. Sin pensarselo un momento, lo cogió y bebió, embriagandose por la sensación de la bebía recorrer su seca garganta.

-¿El mismo sueño de siempre?-La profunda voz del moreno le reconfortó inexplicablemente mientras saciaba su sed. Asintió en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Desde que me enteré de su compromiso, que no ha habiado noche en que no recuerde mi relación con él.-Su voz sonaba más triste de lo que él pretendía. Odiaba sentirse débil como en ese momento.

-Es normal que haya rehecho su vida. Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tu quien cortó con él¿No?

-No le dije la razón verdadera... ¡Joder! Sabes que odio mentir, pero no tube otro remedio.

Yasutora le pasó el brazo por los hombros y apretó levemente, inseguro de si su amigo le rechazaría. Ichigo, pero, no lo apartó. Lo necesitaba.

-No te obsesiones por eso... Tan solo era una profecía de los shinigamis esos.

-Sabes que no es solo eso. Yo lo noto. Se que voy a morir pronto, pero ishida no debe enterarse. De aquí dos días se casará con Inoue y, como tu has dicho, tendrá una vida normal, una vida que él merece.

Pero Chad ya no lo miraba. Sobre su hombro parecía haber algo más interesante. Kurosaki se giró y vió a su exnovio parado a dos metros de distancia, con los ojos abiertos detrás de sus lentes y con temblores en las manos. La mirada de Ichigo se desorbitó.

-Mierda, Ishida...

* * *

_Eso es todo. Os ha gustado? Os he dejado con la intriga? Adoro que os quedeis con las ganas, que mala soy xD. Pero tranquis, pronto más. Si os ha gustado, visitad a mi gran amigo botton go, que os está esperando! xDDD_


End file.
